


Let your light shine

by alan713ch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, Gen, Post Insatiable, because that was unfair, major spoilers if you haven't seen the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you were doing great. You had found yourself. You had given yourself words of power. You had finally placed yourself at the beginning of your path. You were on your way to become something great."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let your light shine

"You know, you were doing great. You had found yourself. You had given yourself words of power. You had finally placed yourself at the beginning of your path. You were on your way to become something great."

The woman was mourning the grave in the middle of the night. Her black hair was covered with a dark shawl, the lace covering her face. Her black dress hugged her like a glove. Her bare feet touched the soft earth, still damp like it had held the tears of those who had mourned the little girl buried six feet under.

"See, I didn't know all of this was gonna happen.  _This?_   This was not supposed to happen. You can say that damned fox played the long con to bring out pain and chaos, but the truth is he was already feeding from the strife in this town. Strife brought here by your aunt, I'm afraid."

She laughed, like someone had been following her conversation with the grave.

"You didn't know, did you? No - you only saw the best of her until she showed you her very worst, trying to drag you with her into the darkness. See what I mean? You shined, the moonlight of your ancestors dispelling the black around you. Even when you doubted my godson, you were capable to make your own decisions and  _shine_."

Only the wind replied, rustling the leaves in the background.

"Your aunt unleashed hell on this earth, and it still ripples, the magic unleashed. Even when you and my godson and his brother sacrificed yourselves and took the mantle of the old oak the fox was able to hear its call and feed on everything around here.  It was a mess to begin with, and it just flourished."

The woman stepped closer to the grave, tears hidden behind the lace. 

"And yet you upheld your words.  _Nous protegeons ceux que ne peut pas proteger eux memes._  We protect those who can't protect themselves. You knew the boy was not the problem and went against the old fox to defend him. To find a solution that would not mean his death."

"You were not supposed to die. You were not supposed to fall, little girl. It wasn't your time yet."

The hand caressing the grave was particularly skinny, bones visible under the taut skin. 

"Get up, little girl. Your time is not done."

She had stepped to be behind the grave. The earth started moving beneath it. 

"Get up, little girl. Go back to be the protector of this place. One of the three."

Sounds were coming out from the dirt. Rustling, sweeping,  _digging._

"Get up, little girl. Rise up. Let your light  _shine._ "

A hand rose up from the dirt, followed by the other one - the whole arm, actually, giving enough leverage for the body of a young girl to rise. 

Something that should be physically impossible, but when Death herself is smiling on top of your grave, what is impossible? 

When her body was finally out and she had coughed most of the dirt out of her lungs, she looked at the woman in fear and reverence. The woman just smiled, the same smile Allison Argent had learned to associate with her first boyfriend, Scott McCall. The woman gave her a flower - a marigold, but a deep yellow, almost orange color. 

"For you. Tell my godson I can't wait to meet him."

**Author's Note:**

> It will forever be my headcanon that the latin american version of Death, Holy Death or Saint Sebastienne, is Scott's godmother.


End file.
